A vehicle, such as an autonomous vehicle, may traverse a portion of a vehicle transportation network. Traversing the portion of the vehicle transportation network may include generating or capturing, such as by a sensor of the vehicle, data, such as data representing an operational environment, or a portion thereof, of the vehicle. Accordingly, a system, method, and apparatus for introspective autonomous vehicle operational management may be advantageous.